


Daughter of The Moon

by Natasha_Von_Lecter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Revelry 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_Von_Lecter/pseuds/Natasha_Von_Lecter
Summary: Belle's attempt at forging an alliance against the Ogres goes very wrong. Fortunately the Dark One is still willing to make a deal and is uniquely suited to help his pretty maid deal with her curse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used all of my prompts: 
> 
> 1\. Something in the woods
> 
> 2\. Creature feature
> 
> 3\. Howl

She knows her plan isn't without considerable flaws, but the Ogre war had reached a peak and it was obvious that Avonlea desperately needed help. It was a dangerous gambit, approaching the wolf pack on her own, but her father never would have permitted it. If she went, it had to be alone. She knew he was on the verge of marrying her off to a distant princeling, and she didn't blame him. He loved her, and he was desperate to keep his only child safe. But she could never find happiness knowing that she escaped the fate of her people. She would find a solution to the advancing Ogre hoard, or she would perish with the rest of them. A true ruler thought of their people's happiness before their own, and so Belle found herself cautiously approaching a fearsome, snarling pack of werewolves in hopes of crafting an alliance that might save them both. The wolves were fearsome hunters, and fiendishly clever. She had seen a pack take down a full grown ogre in a matter of minutes, but they had little interest in the war. And why would they? More of their kind had been hunted down by humans than Ogres. She hoped to change that. She brought a promise to ban all hunting of the wolves, and an offer of food in the lean times when winter snatched the lives of so many of their aged. She treated with the wolves, she kept on a brave face, and she lost. They had the intelligence of a man, to be sure but they had the hearts of beasts. The alpha had seen one of his pups slaughtered by a royal guard a month before. He was uninterested in her offer, but the scent of her suffering brought him a kind of peace. He savored the salty metallic tang of her blood as it coated his fangs. But wolves, though fearsome were still kinder than men. He did not slay this king's pup. He merely brought her low with his bite. At the next moon's visit, she would turn into a beast, just like them. If her father had her slain, or kept her caged, the wolf knew the king would suffer deeply. And if he chose what he believed to be mercy, and let her loose in the woods, then the wolf would claim her. He could keep the king's child, and mate her, and perhaps in time the loss of his own pup would weigh on him less heavily. Either way, the wolves won. 

The wound was superficial; that was all the curse required. She fled back to the castle, and locked herself away in her room. The panic in her chest caused far more pain than the bite on her ankle. It healed in a matter of hours, but she knew. She had failed her people, and in a month's time, she would no longer be just another human. She would be a wolf. Belle had always been too sensible for tears, and so she laid down on her bed, and wracked her brain for yet another plan to defeat the Ogres. Before daylight advanced, an answer came to her. It wasn't any more sensible than her last plan, but what did she have to lose now? 

~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She expected her father to reject her idea out of hand; his grim consideration was yet another sign that their forces were failing fast. An Appeal to the Dark One - Save our kingdom, and in return, we will offer you...what? If she wasn't so on edge, she would have laughed at her father's suggestion of gold. She understood he was no great scholar, but surely he knew the tales of the Dark One spinning straw into gold? Why would he insult such a powerful ancient being by offering him something he could easily make for himself. Belle's suggestion was threefold - The whole of the royal library, the use of the skills of any royal craftspersons, and their eternal gratitude. She knew immortal things sometimes liked to be venerated. Perhaps the Dark One did too. He might reject them all, of course, but they would try. She would have to tell her father about her own situation, soon, or else escape into the woods to fend for herself. She was unsure which prospect was less appealing but she knew the pain in her father's eyes would break her heart. She firmly took her feelings in hand, and pushed them to the back of her mind. She had more important things to worry about than herself. The next day, they would summon the Dark One, and learn their fate. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rumplestiltskin had been offered many deals over the centuries, but it still surprised him what people thought would stir his interest. He couldn't blame them, he supposed - they lived such brief lives, and had such petty concerns. Most people were perfectly content with a well-thatched roof, a full belly, and a person to share them with, yet they always offered him jewels and gold. He might be a monster, but he wasn't a magpie. He'd have more respected a baker that offered him a loaf of bread than the king standing before him with the royal coffers turned out. He sighed and shook his head, annoyed at being called away from the potions brewing in his tower for such a worthless deal. He turned on his heel to go, when a bright, clear voice broke the silence. "Please, don't go my lord. Forgive my father - he did not know the tales of your spinning." Interest finally piqued, Rumplestiltskin turned his attention to the owner of the voice. She was a beauty, with singularly blue eyes that seemed filled with far more sense than her father's. He inclined his head to her, and she took it for what it was - an indication that he would hear her speak. 

"I know you have no need for jewels, My Lord, but the royal library is filled with many precious tomes. Might the knowledge housed therein be more useful to you?"

Now THAT was at least a more tempting offer and while he was certain he would have felt any powerful magical volume calling to him upon his arrival, he still found the girl's suggestion far more intelligent than what he was used to. When he did not immediately reply she continued, "In addition, we are blessed with many talented craftpersons in our kingdom, perhaps..."   
There was something different about her but he couldn't quite put a finger on it with so much distance between them. He begin to approach her, slowly, respectfully, as not to alarm the guardsmen. She continued to talk, but Rumplestiltskin ceased to hear her. Instead, he drew in a deep breath, scenting her. His unearthly eyes grew bigger still as the answer came to him. The woman before was not just a common variety princess. She was a newly turned daughter of the moon. When he had approached close enough to speak to only to her and not be overheard, he whispered "I would speak with you alone." She did not reply verbally, but he felt her acquiesce. He threw up his hand, and the room stopped. 

He could tell she understood that they were truly alone now, the people all around them held right at the edge of the current moment by his will. He anticipated at least a flicker of fear, but she gave no indication of distress. Rather, she kept her eyes turned to his face, a look of expectation coloring her lovely features. He knew she was likely used to being spoken to with delicacy and art, but she had spoken plainly to him. He decided to extend her the same courtesy. 

"I would not shame you in front of the court. Does your father know?"

She paused only a moment, before answering, "I have not yet told him."

"How have you kept your condition hidden?"

"I was only bitten two days ago."

"And you have not yet turned."

"No."

"Do you know what's coming?"

"Yes."

"Have you decided what you'll do? Your farther's love is palpable, even at a distance. He will not slay you. But he will cage you, I think. You do not strike me as a woman who would thrive in a cage." 

"I...thought I might l leave, before he can find out."

"I see. And where would you go?" 

"The forest. If you agree to banish the Ogres, it should be relatively safe. I have a good knowledge of what plants are edible and..."

"And what of the wolf who turned you?"

"I'll...avoid the pack's territory."

He laughed, softly, though it was a bitter, mirthless thing. "Wolves on a scent are tenacious. He will find you. He will rut you, and you will bear him young."

For the first time that evening, he saw her mask of calm slip. She pulled her lips back in disgust, as queasiness gripped her insides. It was a moment before she could speak. "I don't suppose you have a suggestion, then?"

He regarded her intently, circling her as the frozen members of the court stared blindly into space. When he had completed his circuit, he looked into her eyes and offered her a deal. "I will banish the Ogres, and you will be my price."

She did not evince the same queasy terror that she had shown at his mention of the wolf. Perhaps she had just schooled her features better. "My family, my friends? They will all live."

"You have my word. And you will also have my protection."

"I don't understand."

"I can help you manage your transformations. It is...difficult in the beginning, but I can ease the worst of the pain. I can keep you safe as you learn to control it. I can make sure you don't visit harm upon yourself or others. And I can keep the creature that turned you at bay."

"And in return I...belong...to you?"

"You will serve me. My castle is very large, and I am quite alone there. It's gotten...dusty."

Her laughter caught him off guard. "You'll solve all my problems, if I dust your castle?"

"And sweep. Serve my meals. Bring me straw. Attend to any tasks I give you."

He could smell her suspicions, but she did not seem rattled. "I may be young, but I am not ignorant in the ways of men. Speak plainly to me of all your requirements. I would know the terms in full before I agree."

"I'm not a man."

"Close enough to convince me in low light if I squint."

He was surprised to find himself enjoying their banter, but had no wish to prolong any of her discomfort. "Your virtue is yours to do with as you wish. It will not come to any harm through me. Does that satisfy you, lady?"

"Then why are you offering to help me?"

He considered his words carefully before speaking. Why WAS he offering her an answer to all her problems? Just to have a lovely, intelligent woman close to him? It could not be nearly so simple. Perhaps because she seemed to have no fear of him? Had he really grown so soft as to want someone about who was not afraid of him? In the end, he surprised himself by telling her the truth. "I too know what it is to have darkness thrust inside you against your will." His admission set him ill at ease so he followed it with a quip. "And honestly, the castle is a dreadful mess. It hasn't been really cleaned in decades."

She nodded, a faint smile on her lips. "Then I accept your deal."

And with that, the room sprang back to life. "I will save your kingdom, but my price is her."

He heard shouts of negation echoing in the hall, but all that mattered was Belle's hand reaching out for his. "I will go with you. Forever." 

The rest of them could bowl protestations, but the deal was struck. He stepped in close to her, wrapped his arm about her slender waist, and in a purple flash they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived with a loud pop in a dusty great hall with an exceptionally long table. Belle let her eyes roam over the room. 

"Do you entertain often?"

He stepped away from her politely, giving her space. "Not in at least two centuries. Why do you ask?"

"It's an awfully long table for one."

"It came with the place. I've never given much thought to decorating. Alright, let's get you settled in so you can start your duties. This way."

He led her down a steeply curving stone stairwell to a single room at the base of the castle. If recalled correctly it had once been used to hold low-ranking prisoners. It was beneath what her former status demanded, but she gave no sign of displeasure. The room was windowless, completely constructed of stone. He furnished it with a small but not uncomfortable bed, and a few extra blankets to keep out any chill. A self-cleaning chamber pot was discretely tucked under the bed. The door was made of wood, but too thick to be broached quickly, even with an axe. Iron bands further reinforced it. And it locked, from the outside. "The door is spelled to be indestructible. You won't be able to get through it, no matter how you try. The physical lock only works from the outside, I'm afraid. But here, give me your hand."

She held it out to him, and he muttered under his breath, pressing her index and middle fingers to the doorknob. "Should you wish to lock your door from the inside, merely press your fingertips against it, like so. You may open the door by the same mechanism. It will ensure that you're kept in place when you're...in your other form."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Does...does it hurt terribly?"

"It gets easier, each time. I have many potions at my disposal that will help mitigate the worst effects."

"All right. I suppose I should see about getting your supper ready then."

"No need. I ate before I came," he lied. He'd let her settle in tonight. She could start her labors tomorrow. He began to take his leave, but her hand lighted on his forearm and left him paralyzed. 

"Thank you, for all you've done for me. Now that my people are safe, and I am able to think more fully on my new...condition, I realize that I am extraordinarily fortunate to be under your protection."

With a stiff little bow, he fled. He did not hear her lock the door behind him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

He'd thought to let her sleep in, but when Rumplestiltskin descended from his tower he found Belle already hard at work. She looked ludicrous, in a cloth-of-gold ballgown, her hair tied back with a dish towel, and smudges of dirt on her hands and face. He didn't imagine she'd done housework a day in her life, but here she was, tackling it with the gusto of the hardest working servant girl. There was something oddly charming about her robust work ethic. She was up a ladder, dusting the top of one of his very tall curios, the hoop skirt of the dress bent where she leaned on it precariously. It was that exact moment when she noticed his presence, cheerfully wished him, "good morning" and her foot slipped off the ladder's rung. He could move quickly when he needed to, and in an instant, The Dark One was beneath her. His hands collided with hoop skirt, and bottom, and back, but he kept her from breaking her neck in the fall. She was breathing hard in shock, and his eyes roamed over the bright crimson blush that stained her cheeks. She was incredibly lovely, his new maid - all blue eyes and auburn hair, and creamy white shoulders. She managed to exhale out a breathy "thank you," and something in his chest tightened. Below the waist, he tightened too. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt the weight of a woman and she was right. He was close enough to a man to be momentarily overcome. He shook his head to clear his mind of those useless thoughts, and set her back on her feet, carefully maneuvering her away from the bulge in his trousers. No need to embarrass himself and terrify the poor girl when she'd only been doing her best. One thing was certain though - that dress was a danger to both of them and had to go. He wiggled his fingers at her, and the gold transformed into a simple work dress and apron. The fact that the fabric was the color of her eyes did not escape him. 

"Oh, this is perfect! Thank you! Would you like some tea?"

He agreed, happy to have her leave so he could settle his mind and exert some control on his flesh. A wave of shame washed over him. Had he honestly missed human contact so much that an accidental touch swelled his cock as it had when he was a boy? It was disgraceful. He sat down at the table, willed away his subsiding erection, and focused on the next task at hand. He'd promised to keep her under his protection, and it was time to make good on that promise. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The dusty chaos of the dark castle had taken many years to accumulate, but Belle managed to at least make a dent in it on her first day. She felt...good. Accomplished. Silly, perhaps, considering all she'd done was clean up, but it was a new skill for her and one she intended to master. Her life had changed, drastically, but everything was so much brighter than it had been just two days before. Her people were safe. She would be safe. And maybe, she could even learn to be happy. The Dark One that appeared to her had been very different from what she was expecting. The books she'd read described him as a fearsome demon, but he was clearly human once. Instead of hurling curses at her, he had treated her with respect and candor from the start. Of course, he could always decide to grind her bones for bread next week, but she didn't believe she would come to any harm while with him. He'd already caught her in his arms, and while he was small in stature, he obviously possessed great power. She'd care for his home and try to brighten his days, and he'd keep her safe. Their arrangement wasn't all that different from what she'd been taught to expect from her eventual arranged marriage. Except he was the Dark One and soon she'd be a wolf. She shook her head at the oddness of it all and set aside her broom. It was time to see to his supper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dinner was a simple affair of bread, cheese and ham, but it was a novel thing to be served. More surprising was the fact that Belle sat with him and conversed at length on her work during the day, and what she'd accomplished. She seemed happy to share this with him, and while it was strange, it was not unpleasant. He had grown unused to company, but it was hard not to appreciate such pleasant companionship. When he had finished eating she rose to clear his plate, but the sound of his voice stopped her. 

"Belle...May I come to your room tonight? There is something I wish to give you."

He detected the slightest furrow in her brow, but it passed quickly. He mentally chastised himself - he needn't have asked to come to her room. He'd promised not to make advances towards her, but she had no way of knowing he wasn't a liar. He did have a fearsome reputation after all, even if she treated him as though he didn't. 

"Shall we go now?" She asked. He rose from the table. 

"No, I need to put some finishing touches on...something. I'll join you in an hour."

When the proscribed hour arrived he knocked gently at her door. She had changed for the evening and while the gown he had left for her covered a great deal more than her work dress there was still something charged about seeing her in her night clothes. He doubted any man had seen her so before. He tamped down on his desire before it could take hold. What he had to give her was important and he would not sully it with his ridiculous fantasies. 

"Belle...I have something I'd like you to wear." He produced a large jewelry chest from behind his back and opened it. Inside was a rolled leather collar the same deep auburn of her hair. The buckle was finely worked gold. He held it up for her to look at. "This collar is echanted to keep you under my protection. While you wear it, I will be able to locate you at all times, and it will alert me if your stress levels begin to rise significantly. The castle will not allow you to leave unless I am with you. You will not be able to remove it by yourself. Do you have any questions?"

"Who will be able to remove it?"

"I will. In the unlikely event that I am killed, it will disintegrate."

"You can be killed?"

"Why, dearie? Thinking about having a go?"

"No! I just...I was always told you were immortal."

"Good enough as. My curse is very protective of its host."

And then she was across the room, reaching for his hand. "Then you are cursed as well. You were a man once."

"So long ago, it doesn't really count." He gave her fingers an awkward squeeze. "But let's get back to the matter at hand. May I put this collar on you, Belle?"

She leaned forward, and swept her hair from her neck. That simple, innocent gesture set fire to the voices in his head. A cacophony of jeering nearly overwhelmed him, but he tamped them down with Herculean effort. Until all he could hear is one sibilant hiss repeating, over and over again, "Mine." The clink of the buckle brings him back to reality. She throws her hair back and brings her hand up to trace the leather. 

"It's...lighter than I thought it would be."

"And will be lighter still." He reached out and touched the buckle with his fingertip. It shimmered, then transfigured into a delicate chain with a vivid blue pendent. If she asked, he'd claim it was colored glass, but in fact it was a rare blue diamond that once graced the throat of an empress. He is the most powerful sorcerer in all the known realms - if he wants to see a priceless gem hanging from the neck of his maid, he can. Even if he won't admit it to her. 

She smiled in delight as she dandled the pendant between her fingers. "It's lovely, Rumplestiltskin. Thank you."

"It will transform with you. The function will be the same, but this seemed to fit you better than a dog collar."

"At least for another three weeks."

"Yes. Well. We'll deal with that when it comes. Good night, Belle."

"Good Night, Rumplestiltskin."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks passed quickly and with relative ease. Rumplestiltskin managed to delicately tread the line of friendliness without making a fool of himself. In truth she made it easy. She was kind and funny, and seemed to enjoy his company, but it was a laughable notion that she'd ever turn to him for more. One look at her loveliness was enough to remind him that he was a monster. And yet, he didn't mind so much when she was there, with him every day, making his home a little brighter. 

She scrubbed every inch of the castle, revealing gleaming tile where there had been a century of dust. In her third week there she seemed a whirling dervish of activity, so focused was she on her work. Rumplestiltskin began to suspect her fevered activity was less a desire to complete her tasks, than a response to her upcoming transformation. He himself had been working more than usual. He kept a large supply of positions to help with pain and fear on hand, but he brewed more. He could trade his older stock away as need be. He wanted only the freshest, most potent for Belle. 

The day before the full moon, Belle chatted animatedly during dinner about the novel she was reading but his mind was elsewhere. He wasn't looking forward to her transformation. He would do his best to ease her pain and fear, but it was too dangerous to completely sedate a changeling. Terrible things could happen if the potions worked on more than just the consciousness. The organs themselves might not shift correctly, leaving her in a new body that was too fragile to survive. And besides, this was who she was now. It wouldn't be fair to completely rob her of this new experience, trying though it might be. The voices told him to do exactly that. They whispered to him night in day, "She's yours now. She wears your collar. You need only take her...". He knew the curse wanted her, and that it was afraid. What happened when the change overtook her and she found others of her kind? Not the alpha that had brutally changed her, but the pack in his very own forest. A mature werewolf had keen senses, even in their human form. They had to know she was here. They would think she belonged to them. Maybe they were right. He'd keep her safe inside the first time, and likely the next, but he couldn't keep her locked up forever. There was still a relentless spark of goodness in him that knew it was wrong to keep her bound to him. That part of him would fight, and so would the voices. He couldn't say who would win. 

But this time, he would keep her inside. And he would keep her safe. It was time to prepare. He reached over and layed his hand over hers, and she stopped her running discourse. 

"Belle...I think it's time we prepare for tomorrow." He could tell she was afraid, but she was also brave. She squeezed his hand and he led her to his laboratory. He did not think it strange that she returned his touch. They'd grown...close, surprisingly quickly. That was of course all down to her. She seemed to have an unlimited supply of kindness and as they were alone he found himself the sole beneficiary. 

In his laboratory he'd laid out three potions on the work table and now he reached for the first. It was a deep purple that shimmered when he turned it over in his nervous fingers. "As you might imagine, the shifting of bone, sinew, and muscle can be...quite intense. This will dull the pain." He picked up the second bottle, a deep green liquid that swirled prettily. "The first time is...it can be frightening. This will help calm your nerves. Finally, he selected the last potion, a vivid red the color of blood. "You'll want to hunt. The change requires a huge amount of energy. You don't have to take this. I can provide you with...game if you wish it. But if you'd prefer not to take down your own food this will convince you that the food I bring you is adequate."

She had that queasy look again, and she nodded vigorously. "Yes, I would like that one as well, please."

He took the first two potions in hand and offered them to her. You'll take these tomorrow before the sun sets. The other one I will administer to you after the change. She took the potions from him, and suddenly he found himself with his arms full of Belle. She wrapped her arms over his neck, and held fast to him. The poor creature; she was shaking. He gathered her close and pressed a chaste kiss to the top of her head. 

"I've tried to be brave, Rumple, but I'm frightened."

He pulled back to look her in the eye, his hands cradling the sides of her face. "You've been very brave, Belle, and you're going to be alright. I swear it." And then he pressed his lips to her forehead. He told himself it was a comforting gesture. Fatherly, even. But it wasn't. He was hopelessly, foolishly in love with his maid, and desperate to soothe all her fears. "Get some rest, Belle.@ 

"You'll be there with me?"

"If you truly wish it."

She squeezed him tighter and sniffled against his neck. "I do."

"Then I'll be with you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They both put on brave faces the next morning. Belle, bright as ever, making him tea. Rumple, spinning straw at his wheel with even more speed than usual. They talked. Kept things light. But sooner than seemed natural the weather chilled and he knew sunset was fast approaching. He didn't have the words to say to her, so instead he just extended his hand. She clasped it firmly, and they journeyed to her room together. 

Rumple uncorked the purple potion and pressed it to her lips. She swallowed it down in one gulp. He conjured her a glass of water, to wash away the bitterness. Next, he gave her the green potion. She gagged at the acrid taste. He stroked his hand up and down her back soothingly and she got it down on the second try.

"Why don't you lie down and try to rest. The potions will kick in soon, and you'll feel a bit sleepy." 

With a snap of his fingers, a chair appeared by her bedside, and he produced a book from a puff of purple smoke. "I can read to you if you like."

She smiled a nervous smile at him as she crossed to the bed. She stopped at his side, and kissed him lightly on the cheek. It was everything he could do not to pull her into his arms and crush his mouth to hers, but he didn't think that would be gentlemanly considering he had just, for all intents and purposes, drugged her. Instead he coaxed her down onto her bed, and sat in the chair beside her. And he began to read. They were fairy stories - and while he abhorred the nasty creatures he had no doubt that Belle would recognize them from her childhood and be comforted by the familiar. The sun was close to setting now, and he read on. In a short time, she dozed. And then the moon peaked over the castle, and the first spasm racked her body. 

He was down on his knees in a heartbeat, reaching for her hand as the next wave hit her. She bore down on his hand hard enough to brush the edge of pain. She could have snapped his hand off for all he cared. He stroked her shoulder softly, whispering soothing words to her as she contorted and grimaced. The first time always took the longest as the curse learned the planes of its new victim's body. He knew she was uncomfortable, but the pain was dulled by his potions, and the soothing timbre of his voice. She screwed her eyes tightly shut, and he could smell her fear, but she was nowhere close to panic. She would be alright. He promised her over and over again, until it became a mantra, until his words lost all meaning and he felt a thick, achingly soft pelt spring up under his fingertips. Her legs lengthened and thinned. At last her face contorted until her lips became a snout. And then, she howled. 

The sound was truly terrifying. He'd heard it before, but never so close, and never from the throat of his beloved. Belle, sprung to her feet on the bed, and he marveled at her completed transformation. She was big. He was used to his pretty maid's petite stature, but in her wolf form she was large even for a werewolf. Her fur was a lovely silver-grey, and her eyes were the same ones he'd grown to love. It startled him to see Belle's eyes in the face of an animal. He knew werewolves were intelligent but he wasn't sure if they retained their human personalities when they changed. She pulled her lips back from her teeth and he took a step back. He was in no danger - he could restrain her if he needed to, but it was still unnerving to see the light glinting off her fangs. "Belle?" He whispered her name and she dropped her lips back over her teeth. She was still on edge, and her hackles were up, but she seemed more in control of herself. He pulled the red potion bottle from his vest and conjured a large bowl of raw venison. He poured the potion over the meat and took a step back towards Belle. She growled low in her throat but it was a warning, not a threat. He gingerly set the bowl down on the bed beside her, and backed away. 

She sniffed it long and hard before diving in. She'd devoured all the meat in the space of thirsty seconds. Rumple snapped his fingers and the bowl refilled. He repeated this process til he judged she'd eaten several pounds of meat. When she seemed less enthusiastic about the food he cleared the bowl with a swipe of his hand. And then he leaned against the wall, and let her decide what to do next. 

Belle hopped off the bed and paced a circuit of the small room. She put her nose down to the baseboards, soaking up every last scent molecule. She was clearly enraptured with her new found sense, and eager to explore them. When she had finished investigating every last inch of the room, she turned her attention on him. It was eerie to be regarded so intently by this wild creature. He knew you were supposed to offer strange dogs your hand to sniff but it seemed almost insulting to present it to her. Instead he sank down into a crouch to bring himself to her level, and he waited. She approached him warily at first, sniffing the air in front of him. Next, she sniffed his hands. Then his neck. Finally his mouth. He stayed impossibly still, letting her go at her own pace. He was caught completely off guard when a pink tongue darted out and licked his face. He couldn't help it - he laughed. He'd had more dreams involving Belle's sweet soft tongue than he cared to admit, but never like this. The sheer lunacy of the moment shook him and he began to laugh in earnest. Belle seemed not to mind. She pressed herself against him bodily, and he wrapped his arms around her great, shaggy neck. He stoked her gently, and she seemed to enjoy the sensation. Her thick, furry tail thumped against the stone floor. Yes, She would be fine. 

After a quarter of an hour he gingerly rose to his feet. She was calm and content and close to sleep. He'd leave her to rest, and check back in on her in the morning. Belle sprang to her feet and padded after him. He was reaching for the door but she looked at him expectantly. "I'm going to leave you to rest, Belle. The unpleasantness is over, sweetheart. I'll come to you in the morning. " Belle whined, high pitched in the back of her throat. And then she laid her paw atop his boot. 

"You...don't want me to go?"

She chuffed, and her meaning was clear. She wanted him to remain with her. 

"I never realized just how small and uncomfortable your room is. I'm sorry for that, Belle, but I really can't stay in here a moment longer."

She withdrew her paw from his boot and looked stung. He drew open the door and left her room. Those big blue eyes looked at him mournfully, but he stepped aside and gestured to the hallway with a sweep of his arm. "I don't suppose you'd like to come with me?"

Belle let out a little yelp of glee and bounded past him on the stairs. He chuckled as she darted through room after room, sniffing and sniffing to her heart's content. She would be unable to leave the castle as long as he kept her in her collar, and he could tell that she wasn't the type to chew on the furniture or despoil his rugs. Why not give her the run of the house? She'd be much happier with something to do. And then her ears pricked up and her whole body tended. A long, intense howl shattered their quiet moment. She stood stock still, except for the tip of her nose which twitched as it drew in their scent. The wolves from his forest had arrived. An unreasoning flash of hatred burned through him, and she must have sensed it because she drew closer to him. These creatures would take her from him. Not tonight, of course, but one day. The day she longed to run free with them, and he was unable to deny her heart's desire. He shook off his anger and stroked his finger's between her ears. "You needn't worry, Belle. They mean you no harm." She seemed satisfied with his answer and resumed her patrol through the castle. 

He walked the house with her for nearly an hour, before he decided to retire for the evening. He'd been burning both ends working on the potions for Belle, and while he didn't need much sleep he did need some. Deciding to leave Belle to her explorations, he softly withdrew upstairs. 

A few minutes later, when he'd just pulled the thick coverlet over his prone form, Rumplestiltskin heard scratching at his door. He was out of the bed and to the door in a heartbeat. He pulled it open and was greeted by the sight of Belle loping into his bedroom. She'd never been there in human form, but as a wolf she swanned in like she owned it. He decided to leave the door open so she could show herself out when she wished. He got back in to bed, pulling the covers over himself only to feel eyes moving over his body. When he looked over the side of the bed, he was unsurprised to meet Belle's gaze. "What?" She looked pointedly at the foot of his bed, then back to him. "Oh for fuck's sake." He'd imagined her there, many times, but she was always human. The voices laughed at him, mocking him mercilessly. He rolled his eyes and patted the coverlet. In an instant, Belle jumped onto the bed, turned three neat circles, and curled up at his feet to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumplestiltskin was dreaming. She was lovely, his maid. And she was naked. Again. She looked a bit different this time, but he didn't mind. Her breasts were fuller than he'd imagined before, and her hair was streaming out behind her like a crown. Usually, this was the part of the dream when he'd reach down and find himself impossibly hard, ready to be taken in hand. But today was different. Today he wasn't battling a raging hardon. Today he was overwhelmed with another feeling. Love. All he wanted to do was reach down and pull her into his arms. Cover her with blankets, and fall back to sleep with her nestled against him. It was a new kind of dream, and he liked the gentle softness of it. He wanted to roll back into his dream and enjoy it a bit longer but something was nagging at him from the back of his mind. Belle. He needed to check on Belle. She'd have changed back by now, and he wanted to make sure all his potions had served her adequately. He sat up, expecting the dream to fade before his eyes, but it didn't. Belle still lay at the foot of his bed, naked and pale in the morning light. He gasped and materialized a blanket that drifted down to cover her. She'd fallen asleep in his bed. She'd been a wolf at the time, but she was wolf no longer. His cheeks flamed in embarrassment. He slipped out of bed as deftly as he could, doing everything in his power to avoid waking her. He failed. She opened her blue eyes, and he let out a shaky breath, glad she was at least cloaked by the blanket. 

"Good Morning," she wished him, her voice still thick with sleep.

"Good morning, Belle. How do you feel?"

She stretched, taking stock of her body underneath the blanket. "I'm...fine. Thank you. The potions seem to have done their work. I'm sorry I snarled at you."

"It's no matter. I...I'm glad you're alright. I...should be going."

He turned and made a beeline for the door, but her voice stopped him. "Rumplestiltskin..."

He turned back towards her, but was unable to bring his eyes from the floor. "Yes?"

"Do you have to go?"

"I...don't take your meaning."

"I think you do."

He couldn't meet her eyes but he sank down beside her on the bed and offered her his hand. She took it without hesitation. 

"Did you hear them last night?"

"Hear who?"

"The other wolves? They were calling to you."

"I...I didn't..."

"They'll keep calling to you. They think you belong with them."

"I don't."

"No?" He finally found the courage to look her in the eyes and gods she was beautiful. "Where do you belong then?"

"I belong here. I gave you my word."

"Yes. But I had to put a collar on you to keep you here."

"No. You did that for my protection."

"I did it to protect myself. Belle...I know you don't belong here. You are a beautiful glimmer of light in my ocean of darkness. I should never have bound you to me."

She sat up and reached for him, her hand settling on his back. She petted him as he'd done to her when she changed. "Rumple...I...don't know what to say. I have no wish to leave you. In fact..."

"Not yet. But in another moon? Another? Things change Belle."

"I won't."

"Belle..."

"I gave you my word, Rumplestiltskin!" 

"I know. And I know your word is Gold. Still...I think you'll wish to go. You won't leave on your own, you're too noble for that. But I couldn't bear to keep you here when your heart yearned for freedom. I may be a monster, Belle, but I am not so cruel as that. One day they will come for you, and I will let you go."

"Why?"

If he'd taken a moment to think, he would have thought better of the action he wished to take. But he didn't think. He merely pulled her against him and parted her lips with a fervent kiss. It was only moment, but the intensity shook them both. Then he whispered in her ear, 'You know why." 

And he was gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next week was rocky. Her master kept to himself, mostly secreted away in his laboratory. The tea she took him cooled outside his door, untouched. She couldn't understand him, stupid man. He'd asked for her, he'd been kind to her, and when, naked in his bed she'd asked for him, he ran. And now he was hiding. Another week went by and he reappeared. He was guarded, now, and spoke to her in vague, meaningless niceties. Apparently his plan was to pretend nothing had happened between them. she caught him looking at her, sometimes, and she knew in her bones that he wanted her, and yet, he kept his distance. His aloof politeness was maddening. But still she refused to be pushed away. She knew she'd been given a chance at something special and she wouldn't walk away from it over a little mannish angst. Their kiss haunted her dreams. She hadn't known passion like that existed outside of her storybooks, but his kiss had promised her so much. Even as he pushed her away, the memory of his kiss spoke of eternity. She knew where she belonged, and she knew he belong with her. 

Sooner than she could believe, the full moon approached. She thought perhaps he'd decided she no longer had need of his potions and her nerves began to fray. But the day before the full moon he knocked on her door, and pressed the potions into her hands without so much as a word. She didn't let go of his hands, though. She held fast to him and she could feel his pulse quicken in is veins. 

"Tomorrow night...will you stay with me again?"

He didn't move for a long time. Finally, he nodded brusquely, and then he was gone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She'd taken the potions herself this time, and without his prompting she'd laid down in her bed. He took his place in the chair at her bedside, and he read. This time it was a book he'd brought from an unfamiliar land. A tragedy of lovers who could not be together. She wondered if he was sending her a message or merely feeding the sadness she knew ran through his heart. 

As he'd told her, the change went easier this time. It was only a few moments before she shed her skin and her thick pelt grew in to cover her. He'd fed her, and turned to leave but she'd followed him. He ended up at his spinning wheel, worrying straw into gold, and she lay by the fire at his feet. And then she heard them. A howl cut through the night air and she was on her feet and pacing. Rumplestiltskin sighed, and it looked as if all the tension had left him. As if a blow he'd been waiting for had finally landed. He left the spinning wheel and sunk to his knees beside her as she paced. She stopped pacing and approached, stepping as close to him as she could get, and laying her head on his shoulder. He began to stroke her thick fur, and spoke softly to her. "Do you hear them calling for you, Belle?"

By way of an answer, she butted his chin with her head. He continued to pet her, but he looked indescribably sad. "It's not a bad life, Belle. You'd be free. You'd have adventures. You'd live by your considerable wits. And you'd belong."

She butted her head against his chest, and he gave her one last pat before rising to his feet. "Let's go and meet them, shall we?"

She followed him out into the night, padding beside him as they reached the edge of the forest. The howls grew shorter and sounded almost joyous. Her eyes were much keener in this form, and she spotted them as they snaked through the trees. There were a dozen, all told quivering with excitement at the prospect of meeting her. Rumple scratched her ears softly as he watched the wolves approach. One or two growled low at him, but he paid them no heed. It was the way of wolves to growl and he had no fear of them. He could skin every last one of them alive in an instant, but he wouldn't. They would take his beloved as their own, and cherish her, and for that he could never bear them ill will. A moment later a huge black male stalked out from the forest. He was an extraordinary creature. Long limbed, powerful, with an air of intelligence and reserve. In spite of everything, Rumple liked him, instantly. He felt Belle's weight settle against his legs. And then he reached down, and slipped the end of her collar thru it's buckle and removed it from her neck. She was in no danger here, and even if she was he had faith in her formidable teeth and claws. But she was free now. She didn't belong to him, and she could do as she pleased. It broke his heart, but there was a spark of pride in his chest. He had done the right thing, instead of the selfish thing. It would be a small comfort when he lost her, but he'd hold to it with all of his heart. 

Belle looked up at the collar he now dangled from his hand, and then met his eyes. There were no tears in his large, strange eyes but she could smell his sadness along with a million other intriguing scents emanating from the woods. He gave her one last pet, and whispered, "Go on. They're anxious to meet you."

Belle took a hesitant step forward and encountered the first wolf. She was smaller, but had a wiry strength and bright eyes. Belle liked her immediately. The next was a mid-sized male who was polite but distant. Then came an old female who was past her prime but still valued for her ability to scent prey better than any of the rest. She met them each, one by one, until the only one left was the Alpha. She looked back at Rumple before she approached the wolf, and he nodded to her approvingly. She scented the black wolf and knew his power. He was strong physically, but also wise. His behavior was measured. Friendly, but respectful. She knew in her bones he would be a good mate, and their children would thrive. She could see herself, running through the woods at his side, reveling in the joy of their swift feet and cunning claws. Rumple was right. It would be a good life. She nuzzled the big male and he returned the gesture. She appreciated the welcome they had extended to her, and she would forever be grateful for it. She nuzzled each wolf in the pack in return, expressing her graditude and her joy at having met them. And then she turned back to Rumple. He saw her returning to him, and sank to his knees to wrap his arms around her neck one last time. She licked the side of his face, as he whispered, "Goodbye, Belle." 

A sudden eerie howl went up from the alpha and the rest of the pack took up the echo. They cried out to the moon, and their new sister, who would always be welcome to join them. Rumplestiltskin gave her one last scratch under her chin and watched as the pack sprang away, disappearing back into the woods. Belle merely settled back onto her haunches, and looked up at him. What passed between them was more than words could say. In the end, her eyes told him she was here to stay. "Are you sure?" He asked her. Unable to answer him, she merely padded back to the castle, and he followed her home. Finally, he believed. 

 

Tonight, there is no running through the kitchens and dining rooms rejoicing in odors old and new. Tonight he mounts the stairs to his room, and she follows at his side. He readies himself for bed, and she lays by the fire. And when he's settled in, he pats the foot of his bed and she jumps up to join him. Tonight, he throws a blanket over her to protect a modesty she does not care about. 

In the morning, he wakes to another dream that turns out to be the truth. This time he reaches for his pretty maid and pulls her under the covers beside him. They sleep awhile longer. When they wake, they make love for the first time, and his kiss promises both freedom and love in equal measure. 

Sometimes, she runs with her brothers and sisters in the woods. She is one of them, though they also know she belongs to another. They will howl with delight as she keeps pace with them over hill and dale, and joins them in their joyous feasting under the moon. But before the day breaks, she always turns from the woods and speeds her way back to her mate. They are very different, this odd pair, but they fit in all the right ways. They both know what it is to be human, and they both have learned to love a beast. And always, they wake together.


End file.
